What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?
Step By Step is the 10th episode of Blue's Clues from season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Magenta *Snail *Spatula *Bowl *Felt Friend Summary Steve & Blue shows us some step by step features. Recap The episode starts with Steve forgetting to open the door for the viewers to come inside the house. After fixing that mistake, he explains that he & Blue were drawing a picture. Blue finishes the drawing the outline & now they had to color the picture. Once the picture was finished, Steve suggests that they hang it on the refrigerator. Blue says "no". So, Steve asks Blue what she'd like to do with their drawing. They play a game of Blue's Clues. Blue leaves a paw-print on the screen. Steve sings to the viewers that they were going to play Blue's Clues. He then explains the Blue's paw-print will be on the clues, Blue's Clues that is. Steve had to clean paw-print off. Steve decides to clean the paw-print using a spraying bottle of water & a sponge. Steve would have to spray water out of the bottle on the paw-print. Next, he takes the sponge & wipes off the drippy parts. With that out of the way, he was ready to play Blue's Clues but then he remembered that he had to get his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Sidetable Drawer opens up her drawer. Steve reaches in & grabs his notebook. He thanks her & now Steve is ready to play Blue's Clues. Steve tells the viewers that to play Blue's Clues they had to find a paw-print 'cause that's the 1st clue & then they had to put it in their notebook 'cause they're Blue's Clues, they had to find another paw-print, that's the 2nd clue, put it in their notebook 'cause they're-- who's clues? Bleu's Clues. They had to find the last paw-print, that's the 3rd clue, they put in the notebook 'cause they're Blue's Clues and they had to sit in the thinking chair & think. Steve reminds the viewers to keep their eyes out on the 1st clue but they had to figure out where Blue went. Blue went in the direction to the kitchen. Steve starts looking for the 1st clue. Steve finds the 1st clue on a stamp, a postage stamp to be specific. Steve asks the viewers what they had to do when they find a clue. The viewers tell him that he had to draw the 1st clue in his notebook. Steve draws the 1st clue, a stamp in his notebook. But Steve didn't have enough info for figuring out what Blue wants to do with their drawing. Suddenly, Steve was asked to come to the kitchen. Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper saw a mystery maker in their kitchen. They saw the mystery maker making an ice cream cone but didn't know who it was. Steve needed help to figure out who this so called mystery ice cream cone maker is. Steve starts looking for evidence. There was a scooper, ice cream in a container, cones & sprinkles. So, Steve remembered that the mystery maker made an ice cream cone. There was sprinkle trail that went out the door. The sprinkle trail stopped by the picnic table. So, the mystery maker must have had their ice cream cone outside on the picnic table. Steve noticed some melted ice cream which must have been left by the mystery maker. After going to the picnic table, the melted ice cream trail goes around the house. The melted ice cream trail continues by the front yard of the house. Then, it went through the door. Steve opens the door a little bit more so he can fit inside. The melted ice cream trail went straight into the house and stopped by the bathroom. Steve and the viewers have caught up. The viewers noticed a light blue tail wagging inside the bathroom. The viewers thought Blue was the ice cream maker. Blue came out and surprised Steve. So, it was Blue who was the mysterious ice cream cone maker, sprinkles trail leaver, dripper 'rounder cleaner upper. Steve wanted to get this straight by asking Blue if she did so make an ice cream cone. Steve asks Blue if she went outside with her ice cream cone to the picnic table. And then Steve asked Blue if she went around the house into the front door & into the bathroom so that she could wash her paws from the ice cream. Blue did so do all of that. The mystery solved. Now, Steve had to find more Blue's Clues. Steve find the 2nd clue on the envelope and draws it in his notebook. But Steve needed a little more info on what Blue wants to do with their drawing. Steve saw a felt friend who was trying to get dressed all by himself. But he got a little bit uncomfortable. So, they did a step by step process and what the felt friend should put on his feet first. The felt friend had to put on both socks & then both shoes on next. But now the felt friend had to figure out what to put on first. He had an undershirt on. He puts on the short-sleeved shirt on. Next he puts on a big long-sleeved fleecy shirt called a sweater. After that, he knows what to put on last-- which was the coat. Not long after that, Blue & Steve skidoo into the bakery to help Bowl & Spatula make muffins. Steve thought it was banana muffins which is what Bowl & Spatula were making but their recipe is all mixed up. They need to put the recipe cards in the right order. One card is baking the muffins, one card has a plate full of muffins, one card has the batter poured into a tin & one card has the ingredients mixed in the batter. The first step to make banana muffins is to mix the ingredients to make the batter. Step 2 is to pour the batter into a muffin tin. Step 3 is to bake the muffins and the 4th and final step is serve the muffins on a platter. After putting the recipe cards in the right order, Bowl & Spatula got to work making the banana muffins. They mixed the ingredients. The ingredients were 3 bananas, 2 eggs & 1 cup of flour. The ingredients get mixed. Next, they had to pour the batter into a muffin tin. Then, they had to bake the muffins. After they came out of the oven, steam escaped. The muffins needed to cool down. They get the platter ready for the banana muffins. The banana muffins are now on the platter but Bowl & Spatula tells Steve that they can't eat the muffins until after lunch. Bowl & Spatula thanks Steve & Blue for helping them make banana muffins. Blue & Steve skidoo back home to find the 3rd clue. Back at home, Mailbox was outside & there was a clue on him. Steve calls out to Mailbox saying he was a clue. Mailbox couldn't believe his eyes. Steve had to draw Mailbox in his notebook. Steve collected all 3 clues and he and viewers were ready for the last step which is to go to the thinking chair and put all 3 clues together. Steve sits in the thinking chair and is ready to put all the clues together. The clues were a postage stamp, an envelope & Mailbox. Steve thinks Blue should put the postage stamp on the front of the envelope & then they could fold their drawing so it fits inside the envelope. Then the viewers suggests that they put the envelope in Mailbox and that he could mail the drawing. After figuring out Blue's Clues, Blue gets the envelope ready, folds the drawing & puts the postage stamp on the top right corner. Then, Blue draws a picture of who is getting the letter which was Magenta. Steve & Blue had outside to see Mailbox who had a letter for him to mail to Magenta. Mailbox will make sure it gets delivered right away. Steve & Blue had back inside the house and waited. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper & Paprika asked Steve if there was still a mystery maker outside. Steve forgot to tell them that he & the viewers figured out who it was and it was Blue. The felt friend came back and this time he got dressed all by himself in the right way. Bowl & Spatula had the banana muffins served on the platter. After a long wait, it was Mail time. Everybody joined in for the Mail time song. Mailbox comes back. Steve sits in the thinking chair and Mailbox tells him that he did so deliver the letter to Magenta and that she sent a letter back to them. Steve was impressed. Steve & Blue get a letter from their friend Magenta. A boy tells Blue that Magenta got the letter and the kids had something for Steve & Blue. They go "we got the picture from Steve & Blue" and then they shouted "Thank you!" and Magenta licks them to say thank you for the picture. Steve thought maybe the viewers can send them mail one day. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Quotes *Steve: lets hang it up on the refrigerator *Blue: (Barks "No") *Steve: no you do not want to hang it up on the Refrigerator? *Blue: (barks "No!") again *Steve: Okay, Well what do you want to do with your drawing? Trivia *This is the last episode until Blue's Big Treasure Hunt in which Daniel R. Anderson was the show's primary content consultant. *First episode Nancy Keegan directed from Art Appreciation, Nurture & What Is Blue Trying To Do. *This is the 2nd episode in which credits for this episode ran over 1 minute. *Steve forgets to open the door after the introduction of the show. *This is Laura G. Brown's 1st episode. *This is also the last episode where Soo Kyung Kim's credit was Art & Animation Manager from What Does Blue Want to Build, Blue's Senses, What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try, What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things, What Was Blue's Dream About, Blue's ABCs, Math, Blue's Birthday, What Story Does Blue Want to Play, Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, What Is Blue Afraid Of, The Grow Show, Blue Wants To Play A Song Game, What Does Blue Want To Make, Magenta Comes Over, Blue's News & Steve Gets the Sniffles. By the following episode, it was renamed Design & Animation Director. *For this episode and the following, supervising producer Jennifer Twomey-Perello directed the video letters. *The felt friend is voiced by Brandon Goncalves from What Does Blue Want to do on a Rainy Day, Blue's Birthday, Thankful & Blue's Sad Day. *This episode is actually called What Does Blue Want to do With Her Picture? *Adam Torkei, Diana Willner, Jennifer Willner, Magenta & Phil Worley Jr. were in Steve & Blue's Letter Magenta sent them. And the viewer wanted deliver a letter to Steve and Blue and Steve and Blue want to send it back to the viewer. *Laura Sweitzer did the voice for Spatula for this episode while Travis Greisler reprised his role as Bowl from Blue Wants To Play A Song Game, Blue's Senses, What Did Blue See, What Story Does Blue Want To Play, Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, Blue Wants To Play A Game & What Does Blue Want To Make. *This is the 10th episode to use No It's a Clue from Adventures in Art. *This last episode Steve says & Blue barks saying no from What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?, What Does Blue Want To Make?, Pretend Time, Blue's ABCs, What Does Blue Want To Build? Blue's Senses Steve Gets the Sniffles, Snack Time, What Game Does Blue Want To Learn?, Adventures in Art, Blue Wants to Play a Game, Blue's Story Time & Draw Along With Blue. *Paprika appears, but does not speak, so her voice actor is not credited. Magenta appears and speaks, but her voice actor also gets uncredited. *Nick Balaban, the voice of Mr. Salt and the person responsible for the music on the show tries his hand at writing part of the episode. *This is the second time Mailtime is at the end. The first was Mailbox's Birthday, the next will be Blue's Big Costume Party, Magenta Gets Glasses and Patience. *In the Bakery. The background music is from Present Store in Math and Mailbox's Birthday. *This is the first episode to show Mailbox's modern face during a Mailtime segment. However, his older face is only shown for a couple seconds when he enters. *This was the only time Steve goes outside the house then back in the purple door again. *This is the second time in the Mailtime song that Steve goes to the left side singing "When it comes I wanna wail" before going to the right side to yell out "MAIL!" The first time was in "Stories". *When the felt friend announced that he got dressed all by himself, he has clothes that are identical to Steve's. Goofs *Alice Wilder is credited as Dr. Alice Wilder and Michael T. Smith is credited as Michael Smith. Gallery Pic.jpg Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture.gif Picture This.png blues-clues-series-2-episode-10.jpg 4589103_l4.jpg TEAM MAIL!!!.jpg Shigo Correio Geemo For Special Mission.gif|link=What Does Blue Want to do With Her Picture? Correio Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture.png|From the Portugeese dub Post Time Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture.png Monkeys (1998).JPG Stamp.PNG Envelope.PNG Mailbox.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:1998 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens After Blue's Clues Was Solved Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:DVD Category:Book Category:VHS Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where A Clue Is Found Where Steve Or Joe Skidoo Back Home Category:Episodes With The "No It's A Clue" Line Voiced By Kathryn Avery Category:Blue's Clues before It Jumped the Shark Category:Episodes with Thinking Chair Slow Drumbeat music Category:Yellow Frame Skidoo Category:Episodes Where the Archive Recordings Weren't Used In the Mailtime Song Category:Classic Blue's Clues